Businesses
Sitemap ' Businesses In Rapture ' * See Also Existing Businesses * See Also Types of businesses City could have * See Also Rapture_Economy * See Also Advertisement In Rapture * See Also Money_In_Rapture --- --- --- --- --- Antiques and Antiquities : Things brought to Rapture as personal possessions ... Unfortunately 'one-of' Assets creation for the game (being unrealistic to duplicate these unique Objects within Rapture) makes the effort to recreate such things (intricacy/elaborate/subtle which takes alot of Player Asset Creation work) have limited utility in-game. Famous art pictures (being mostly 2D copied from the Internet) might be easier to produce (but what would they be doing in Rapture ??) The usual Copyright or use issues for other images apply. Doctored images, caricatures, mimic'd ... --- --- --- Hotels - often the name for semi-permanent residence (very common in cities in earlier part of the 20th century). Hotel Monsenor could have been one of Rapture's earliest buildings, used to house staff for the construction, and even Ryan himself when he visited during that time. "Atlantic Hotel" - a good name for one of the Residential Hotels that Rapture would have (versus a vacation/business short-term type establishment - there being no OUTSIDE of Rapture to have city visitors, or 'transients', as real cities have) See picture of Atlantic and Pacific Hotels next door to each other in old LA. --- --- --- Insurance Company(s) in Rapture ? ' : Their business is usually based on carefully collected statistics to set the rates, with expectations of stable times. One of the 'middle-men' typical in business. (Make Sure you "Read The Fine Print" to see if they consistently maintain security assets for policy payouts, and what Deductibles ...) Post Kashmir-Chaos sign - "Bankrupt - In Liquidation" (usual thing when things go unpredictably wrong) --- --- --- '''I don't recall : Did we ever see a Barbershop in Rapture ? ' : ADAM can't really shape hair. (They tried, but even Fontaine shudders when he thinks about THAT...) A barbershop quartet (of Fish) Cartoon Commercial for one of the Fishery companies that Fontaine strong-armed the owners out of ?? --- --- --- '''Lawyers in Rapture : Being some of the most tenacious and damaging of Parasites, Ryan probably would have limited their numbers (possibly by just having fewer laws and loopholes that the Parasites on the Surface live off of). To have City-scaled businesses and business deals/Commerce, you HAVE to have a certain amount of legal paperwork for contracts, etc ... (But these could be simplified to virtually be standardized fill-in documents - NOT requiring a lawyer). For trials, having 'advocates' to takes sides when a situation is subject to Laws is another requirement (Just having arbitrating Judges can simplify many cases, but advocates/case-organizers would still be wanted for something more than running a Popcorn Stand). Not having an overburden of laws and regulations would be the goal - not complete absence of legal Due Process. Ryan : "I Will Have Only One Law..." That does NOT mean there are NO LAWS in Rapture - An impossibility for a City to exist WITHOUT. --- --- --- --- --- Business Names (Columbia) Feebley & Stupey™ Maker Of Fine Crevates Publishers of Substandard 'Corrected' Science Fiction for the Masses (Since 1893) --- --- --- No 'Motels' (Motor Hotels) in Rapture ''' : 'Bathyspheres' (wrong name for what are really mini-subs, except for the Cable Driven Transit pods) were too few, and no American-style 'Automobile' Culture could grow up in Rapture. There's also not that much distance travelling for most people (the main part of Rapture is only a few miles across). There are outlying areas to go to, but not that much there to see (and at 600+ depth, it is pitch dark outside in the Ocean contrary to what the game shows). --- --- --- --- '''Entertainment - Enhanced Sensory Experience (ESE) : Hallucinogenics (temporary duration) used for amusement rides and the theaters/shows -- in 'ethics free' Rapture (voluntary only - something like taking LSD to 'enhance' the experience) The Vaporium (?) 3D projection (" The Colors Man !!!! ") How soon before users start getting permanent negative effects (upon the brain and whatnot) ? Kinda like in the 60s people realized that too much looking at blacklights (those posters) would destroy your eyes. The unfortunate effects were few enough to not have many customers have to check their ticket stubs for the real conditions of the 'limited warrantee'. --- --- --- Fun Easter Eggs : ''' Business : S. Todd Esq. Sausages (Perfect for Rapture as its never quite clear what exactly is IN many sausages). Might be used in one of the "Sullivan Crime Cases" - Product : Bioshoque ... (the gentle yet invigorating soap - brought to you by Sinclair Chemicalworks) --- --- --- '''Spotti & Vaygue Publishing Publishers : Producers of fictional materials - amusing tales which don't quite jibe with the Real World. Came to Rapture in 1946 (rumored to be escaping from Surface World debts), and operating for a few years, until going out of business in 1953. A variety of 'pulp' books published, and some might have survived the Toilet Paper shortages in Rapture. --- --- --- Rival Bee-Hive Company : "The Bee's Knees" ''' : Lots of agriculture in Rapture, bee-keeping and management are extremely important to certain segments of agriculture (ones that are based on flowering plants in their crop lifecycles). --- --- --- '''H. H. Holmes Medical Teaching Supplies : That guy in 1893 in Chicago who murdered people in his Deathtrap Hotel and used lime to reduce their bodies to skeletons which he sold to medical supply houses (allegedly the book "Devil In The White City" (much about the 1893 Exposition) was something that inspired the setting of Infinite BS). --- --- --- Ceramics R Us : Small Terra Cotta (ceramic) Manufacturing Plant in Rapture (requires a furnace/kiln - doesn't have to be some huge factory) Terra Cotta is used on the inside of buildings in Rapture (very little bothered to be used outside, as you couldn't see it). Carved and molded (with nice Art Deco repetitive styling) and glazed with bright colors (and metalized) -- coloring material did have to be imported. Those big slabs of metal on walls you saw in Hephaestus weren't metal, just metalized ceramic surfacing -- which is FAR cheaper to make. Lots of repairs and remodeling in Rapture to make use of such tilework. --- --- --- Product Catalog (from Multiple Product Makers) - Old (pre-Chaos) and New : ((Small businesses don't all sell their own goods directly, and use middlemen/retailers for the part of the business they dont have the money/resources/skill for. )) Jack Hammer's Tool Store Almost New Shoe Laces - largely stain free - new aglets (tips) guaranteed Can have fun with all the advertisements for items no longer existing (ads still around by time of MMORPG) - things from that time period and being Rapture-made, and then with post-ADAM (New Rapture) technologies (perhaps not to the previous standards/aesthetics and availibility). Alot of advertising hype and 'claims' ("Let The Buyer Beware..." hasn't been revoked) --- --- --- --- --- . .